Prince Sasuke of the Leaf
by Nikorette
Summary: Prince Sasuke is fed up with being called a chubby chaser. So, he sets out to find the perfect Princess. SasuNaru
1. Not A Chubby Chaser!

Long ago, in a far away land called the Kingdom of Konoha, there lived a young Prince named Sasuke Uchiha. He was a ladies man which meant he was loved by all the ladies in the land...but they were all chubby!  
Fed up with being called a chubby chaser, Prince Sasuke declared, "I'm no chubby chaser darn it!" and ordered his reliable guard, Shikamaru Nara, to look for the perfect Princess that Sasuke could wed.  
After a few calls here and there, Shikamaru finally found a Princess that seemed somewhat worthy of Sasuke's hand in Marriage. Her name was Princess Oro-Chan and she seemed absolutely perfect for Prince Sasuke...minus the fact that she was a crazed Pedophile!  
Princess Oro-Chan had long flowing black hair and pale skin that every woman in the land was envious of. When Princess Oro-Chan heard that Prince Sasuke was looking for a Princess to wed she almost had a heart attack. Mostly because she was so old but no one could tell she was actually a bajillion years old because of how youthful she looked. She had her people (Kabuto) contact Sasuke's people (Shikamaru) and they set up plans for Princess Oro-Chan and Prince Sasuke to meet.  
Thus, Sasuke began his journey to the Kingdom of the Sound.

Meanwhile in Oro-Chan's castle...  
"Kabuto, I want you to contact everyone in the land and notify them that I am to be wedded by Konoha's finest Prince yet! And please do not forget about Princess Sakura and Princess Ino! I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear this grand news~", Princess Oro-Chan said sly-like.  
"But what about Princess Naruto, you're Highness? Surely once Prince Sasuke-kun see's her he'll drop you instantly and steal her away..." Kabuto replied meekly.  
"I will not let that wicked Princess Naruto steal my hubby again!" shouted Princess Oro-Chan as her face filled with fury," Not again!!"  
"Lock her up in the tallest tower in the land that is surrounded by molten rocks and is guarded by a dragon that breathes fire!!", Princess Oro-Chan ordered.  
"Of course you're Highness. Surely we can find a place like that because there are tons of them EVERYWHERE!", Kabuto replied with a smirk and bounded off to hire a ninja to escort Princess Naruto to the most dreaded place in the Land, Hell itself...or better known as...TSUNADE'S CAVE!  
Tsunade was a dragon that was the most feared in the history of dragons. She was very old but didn't look like it and was hot tempered...and liked to gamble with her dragon buddies but lost every time...  
Kabuto hired the ninja called Zabuza Momochi or better known as...THE DEMON OF THE MIST!!!  
But, you see, he wasn't really a demon because he had a body guard named Haku who looked like a lady but was a dude and was so adorable but was a crazy muddah f-er. Haku protected Zabuza because he was his special person.  
So, Haku and Zabuza rolled Princess Naruto up in seaweed and began to carry her to Tsunade's Cave.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still on his journey to Princess Oro-Chan's Castle when he came upon a Bridge.  
_'A bridge!'_ he thought  
_'I must be careful for those dreaded trolls everyone is talking about lately..._  
_I heard they are crazier than dogs in hubcap factories...wait..what are hubcaps?!'_  
While Prince Sasuke was lost in his thoughts thinking about dogs and what the heck hubcaps were...A powerful troll known as Gaara of the Sand crawled out from under his bridge and decided he was in a bad mood and he was going to challenge this prince to a battle of riddles!  
"Prince Sasuke, eh?" Gaara the Troll asked rather loudly to knock Prince Sasuke out of his jumbled mind.  
Realizing someone was speaking to him, Sasuke replied cooly,"Ahem, yes. I am Prince Sasuke from the Kingdom of Konoha," he turned his back to the person he was speaking to, not knowing he was a troll, "Who might you be?" he added coldly.  
"Hn", Replied the troll. "Everyone knows not to turn your back on a troll for you may be attacked by giant dancing onigiri!!"  
Realizing now that the person he turned his back to was a troll he started to do the "whataya do?!" dance and was looking around frantically flailing his arms.  
The troll smirked and said,"Oh yes, and did you hear that now you also get curb stomped by dolphins the size of ants?" Sasuke's eyes grew tremendously huge and he started to fish flop for some odd reason as his way of expressing his fear.  
By then the troll was on the ground laughing.  
"awawawawakekekeke!", laughed Gaara.  
Sasuke stopped fish flopping and asked nervously,"W-where are these creatures that are suppost to kill me?!"  
"Awa-I!-awawakeke-LIED!-awawawkekekekekeawa," Gaara said in-between laughs.  
"Oh...", Replied Sasuke feeling the huge amount of dread fall from his shoulders.  
"Well then...I'll just be on my way then~" Sasuke said as he began to march boldly towards the bridge.  
"Ah-ah-ahh~", said Gaara, mockingly.  
"To cross this bridge you must solve my riddle!"  
"Hah?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.  
"Oh, yes. Don't think I'll let you prance off that easily~," Said Gaara in a sing-song voice.

* * *

O:  
Will Sasuke get away from Gaara the Troll?  
Or will he answer the riddle wrong and get curb stomped by those mythical creatures I made up?!  
Will Zabuza and Haku finish their mission?!  
Will Kabuto all of a sudden become jealous?!  
WILL I STOP RAMBLING AND GIVING MY IDEAS AWAY?!  
find out next :3


	2. Hardly a Riddle!

Okay!

Here is the second part of Prince Sasuke Of The Leaf!

Thanks so much for the few people who reviewed it so far!

^-^

I almost had a heart attack knowing someone reviewed it.

The centered aligning was on purpose but mostly I was just messing around with the alignment.

I wanted to make it look nice o.O if that makes sense!

Well here is this…story I came up with in like 10 minutes!

It's pretty short :/...extremely short...

Sorry!

Last time:  
"Awa-I!-awawakeke-LIED!-awawawkekekekekeawa!!", Gaara said in-between laughs.  
"Oh...", Replied Sasuke feeling the huge amount of dread fall from his shoulders.  
"Well then...I'll just be on my way then~" Sasuke said as he began to march boldy towards the bridge.  
"Ah-ah-ahh~", said Gaara, mockingly.  
"To cross this bridge you must solve my riddle!"  
"Hah?", Sasuke asked in disbelief.  
"Oh, yes. Don't think I'll let you prance off that easily~!", Said Gaara in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Hn", said Sasuke now regaining his cool attitude.  
"Lay it on me then!!"  
"Awakeke", laughed Gaara.  
"Okay~", Gaara smirked and said, "I am 20 feet tall and well rounded. I can fly at the speed of light and I have fangs that are the size of your head!!! What am I?"  
"...WHAT WAS THAT?!", Sasuke asked incredulously.  
"That was a riddle", Gaara responded matter of factly.  
"Yeah...uh, NO!" Sasuke yelled.  
"What kind of troll are you?!"  
"I'm a riddle troll! Duh!!"  
"No way 'cause that riddle sucked!"  
Gaara glared at Sasuke and said, "Well, if you do not like my riddles we may settle this another way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kabuto was speaking with Princess Sakura who traveled to the Kingdom of the Sound once she heard that Sasuke was going to be married to Princess Oro-chan.  
"I can't believe this!!", yelled Sakura.  
"Why in the world would Sasuke agree to marry HER?!"  
"...Maybe because she doesn't have a big forehead like you?", Kabuto suggested.  
Half a second later he was getting a noogie from Princess Sakura who was standing above him looking very man-ish.  
"What did you say?!"  
"Nothing!" Kabuto quickly replied.  
"Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms and turned to look out the window. In her huge head she was thinking up a way to foil this wedding and Kabuto knew it.  
"Sakura," Kabuto started.  
"What bozo?!" said Sakura now looking at Kabuto.  
Kabuto grinned and continued, "I know what you are thinking and I want to be part of it." Sakura's eyes widened and a devious smile crept across her pretty face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku stopped by a river to rest for a bit.  
"Haku", Zabuza said with his gruff voice.  
"Hm?", replied Haku as he went over to Princess Naruto and gave her some water so she would not become dehydrated.  
He couldn't help but feel sorry for the Princess. She was going to be locked up in a tower surrounded by loud gambling dragons until her last breath.  
"Haku, you shouldn't pity others", Zabuza said firmly.  
Haku was quiet. Suddenly there was a rustling in a bush near them.  
"Zabuza," Haku said, "Protect the Princess." Haku reached for his needles and crouched in fighting position...

* * *

Oh no!

What in the world could be hiding in the bush?!

Could it be those nasty flying pickles?!

Or maybe it's Kakashi?!

OR MAYBE IT'S IRUKA-SENSEI?!

...what if it's Sasuke?!

Find out next?

:3


	3. A LOVE DOCTOR?

Once again:

Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Almost had a heart attack -

but thanks!

XD

Enjoy?

* * *

Last time:  
Suddenly there was a rustling in a bush near them.  
"Zabuza," Haku said, "Protect the Princess." Haku reached for his needles and crouched in fighting position...

* * *

Haku observed the area and felt someone else's presence.  
"Intruder, come out and show yourself to us." Haku demanded.  
A stern voice of a man responded, "Why should I?",  
"Because if you don't you are being a coward if you choose to throw rocks from such a long distance," Haku replied quickly.  
"Hn," said the voice.  
The bush rustled a bit more and a man appeared from behind it.  
"Who are you?," Haku asked.  
"I am Kakashi Hatake," he said proudly, "I am a love doctor!"  
He smiled behind his mask.  
"Love doctor..?," Haku repeated.  
"That's what I said, dear boy!"  
"There is no such thing as love doctors," Zabuza said plainly, "You are just a very confused middle aged ninja is all..."  
"I am not!," the love doctor replied feeling a bit hurt.  
"I can prove to you that I am a love doctor!"  
"Oh?," said Haku with amusement.  
"Then work your magic!," Princess Naruto yelled feeling she should get some say into this.  
"My, my. Well then, just give me a second," the love doctor said as he help up his right hand and reached  
into his pouch with his left to take out a small book.  
"What is thaaaat?," Princess Naruto who was still wrapped up in seaweed but didn't seem to care.  
"I-is that a LOVE NOVEL?!," Haku asked in disbelief.  
The love doctor smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"Yup! It's the new Love Paradise Novel! Volume 6!!!," he squealed with joy.  
Princess Naruto almost choked to death when she heard the title.  
"MUST! HAAAAAAAAAAAVE!," she yelled as she inched her way to Kakashi like a caterpillar.  
She stopped a few feet in front of him now out of breath.  
The love doctor's eyes lit up with joy knowing he had found a fellow fan.  
"You like Love Paradise too?!!!," he cried out in happiness.  
"FALGKADGLJA OF FREAKIN' COURSE! IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS RAMEN!," screamed Princess Naruto who was flat on her face.  
The love doctor smiled sweetly under his mask.  
"Okay, okay. Get back to this supposive "magic"," Haku cut in not wanting this conversation to go any deeper than it had begun to.  
The love doctor inhaled and looked at his novel.  
He appeared to be reading it.  
Haku was standing with his arms crossed impatiently.  
Zabuza appeared to have his eyes closed. He was probably annoyed.  
Princess Naruto was cross eyed. She was looking at a butterfly that had landed on her nose.  
The love doctor continued to read.  
Finally, Haku couldn't stand the silence and said, "Are you going to do anything or are you just going to continue to read your stupid love novel?!"  
The love doctor looked up and said, "Sorry, I was caught up in a good part."  
He closed his book and put it back in his pouch and yawed.  
"So, what brings the three of you in this forest?," the love doctor asked.  
"Where's the magic?!," Princess Naruto yelled feeling a bit disappointed that there may not be any magic at all.  
The love doctor sighed and muttered under his breath, "Young people these days...," as he stretched.  
He took in a deep breath and then said, "Sugar and Spice...and everything nice...? I cast a strong love upon Zabuza for Haku," he said and smirked.  
Haku laughed and said, "If that would even be possible!"  
His laugh was silenced by Zabuza's voice.  
"H-haku..!"  
This was followed by a thump.  
Zabuza had tackled Haku and was now on top of him.  
"Zabuza?!," Haku yelled in surprise.  
Princess Naruto was thrilled.  
She started to roll around on the ground in joy.  
"YOU WEREN'T LYINGGGGGGG!," she squealed.  
The love doctor seemed a bit confused.  
He laughed nervously.  
By now, Zabuza was saying his goodbyes to the love doctor and Princess Naruto and was dragging Haku into the forest by his leg.  
Haku was flailing his arms yelling,"Zabuza?! Where are you taking meeeeeee?!"  
When the two had fully disappeared, Kakashi went over to Princess Naruto and ruffled her hair.  
"So!," Princess Naruto started, "since you made Haku-chan and Zabuza-kun in loooooooooove...do you think you can make someone in love with me too?!"  
The love doctor scratched his head nervously and smiled.  
"Uhm...well, you see...Princess Naruto, I am not a love doctor."  
"WHAT?!," Princess Naruto's face was filled with horror.  
"T-then...y-you mean...?!"  
"Yes, Zabuza only used that as an outlet to show his true feelings for Haku," Kakashi said bluntly.  
"I should have guessed it, naaaa~..," Princess Naruto muttered.  
"Then why did you tell them you were a love doctor?," she asked.  
"So I could steal you away and make sure Sasuke sees you and decides you are the better Princess," Kakashi said quickly and unrolled Princess Naruto from the seaweed.  
Princess Naruto froze in place when she heard the name.  
"S-sasuke..?!," she screamed, "I CAN'T MARRY HIM!! FOR SURE HE'LL KNOW!!"  
"Know what?," Kakashi questioned.  
"Nothing, naaa~," Princess Naruto muttered.  
Kakashi looked at Princess Naruto puzzled.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was now trying to fight off Giant Onigiri and curb stomping dolphins the size of ants...  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LIED!?," Sasuke yelled at the troll.  
Gaara was now sitting in a tree watching the Prince struggle against the huge Onigiri and the tiny but enormously strong dolphin.  
"I meant when you turn your back to a Troll that doesn't happen. But when you piss a troll off, you're bound to be in some sort of trouble."  
Prince Sasuke knew there was only one way out of this problem...he would have to first eat the Onigiri and then get the dolphins to turn on their master...or he could run!  
Sasuke chose the second idea and ran for his life.  
This was somewhat of a good idea.  
He successfully got away from the Onigiri for they were too fat to run such a long distance and he also got away from the dolphins the size of ants because their small tails couldn't take big strides like taller people could...and they weren't fast at all.  
But Sasuke could not get away from the troll who was right on his trail.  
So, instead of running, he hid behind a tree near the path Gaara was on and stuck his foot out and tripped the troll who fell flat on his face and started to shrink.  
"HA!," Sasuke yelled, "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT A TROLL WILL SHRINK IF YOU TRIP THEM!!"  
While Sasuke was reminiscing in his victory, the troll made is way over to Sasuke and hid in is pocket.  
"NOW I WILL-", Sasuke looked on the ground around him and realized the Troll had gotten away.  
"Oh well," Sasuke said and shrugged.  
Sasuke continued on his way to Princess Oro-chan's castle.  
He hoped he would not come upon any other weirdos.  
But poor Sasuke did not know that inside his pocket Gaara was planning a cruel plot to get him back

* * *

Where did Zabuza take Haku?!

Is Haku going to be okay?!

What in the world is Princess Naruto hiding from everyone that only Prince Sasuke seems to know?!

What is Gaara planning on doing to Sasuke?!

WILL THERE BE A CHAPTER FOUR?!

Find out...next?..never?!

-


	4. Not worthy :C

_Okay, well, I haven't updated this story in a while and I suddenly decided to as I was reviewing my stories since I was thinking about deleting a few._

_For those of you who like my stories, do not be alarmed, I have decided not to. XD_

_I am berry tankpull por all obb yew who read mah stories._

_I am berry, berry, tankpull ;D_

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this crack-fic from Naruto._

_They are the creations for Masashi Kishimoto and not mine._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK!_**

"Uhm...well, you see...Princess Naruto, I am not a love doctor."  
"WHAT?," Princess Naruto's face was filled with horror.  
"T-then...y-you mean...?"  
"Yes, Zabuza only used that as an outlet to show his true feelings for Haku," Kakashi said bluntly.  
"I should have guessed it, naaaa~..," Princess Naruto muttered.  
"Then why did you tell them you were a love doctor?," she asked.  
"So I could steal you away and make sure Sasuke sees you and decides you are the better Princess," Kakashi said quickly and unrolled Princess Naruto from the seaweed.  
Princess Naruto froze in place when she heard the name.  
"S-sasuke..?," she screamed, "I CAN'T MARRY HIM! FOR SURE HE'LL KNOW!"  
"Know what?," Kakashi questioned.  
"Nothing, naaa~," Princess Naruto muttered.  
Kakashi looked at Princess Naruto puzzled.

* * *

Kakashi and Princess Naruto continued on their trek to Princess Oro-chan's castle.  
Suddenly, an extremely loud grumble erupted from Princess Naruto's tummy.  
She stopped walking and pouted while holding her tummy that seemed really upset.

"Hey, you brought food with ya, neh?" She questioned eagerly.  
Kakashi turned and smiled nervously while he scratched the back of his head.  
"Uhmmm, y'see...I didn't bring any food since I wasn't informed you would have such a raging appetite. Sorry, Miss."  
Princess Naruto nodded slowly feeling sad showing she completely understood.

Thus, they continued walking in silence.

The silence was interrupted by a "Snake Charming" flute.  
Kakashi stopped and looked around the landscape only to find a large basket.  
He squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side in puzzlement.  
Suddenly, Princess Naruto screamed as the top of the basket opened with a young man wearing a belly shirt climbed out of it.  
He moved his hips to the rhythm of the flute

Kakashi's eyes bugged as the young man continued to dance.  
Princess Naruto abruptly exclaimed,"GYAAH! I KNOW WHAT HE IS! HE'S...A BELLY DANCER!"  
"What do you know of these Belly Dancers, Princess Naruto?"  
"IF YOU LOOK AT THEM FOR TOO LONG...THEY CHARGE YOU!"  
"OH DEAR, LOOK AWAY, FOR I HAVE NO MONEY!"

Thus, Princess Naruto and Kakashi both scurried away quickly from the belly dancing young man for they were not worthy.

The young man frowned softly and kicked the ground before he climbed back into his basket.

* * *

Sasuke continued on his way to Princess Oro-chan's castle.  
He hoped he would not come upon any other weirdos.  
But poor Sasuke did not know that inside his pocket Gaara was planning a cruel plot to get him back

Prince Sasuke was approaching the entrance to the castle when he heard a crash and saw a horrendous pale woman running towards him. He quickly realized that _**this**_ was his fiance.  
_**This**_ was his wife to be.

He smiled meekly and accepted her crushing bear hug as she squealed with joy and spoke animatedly about their wedding as they both continued into the castle. Princess Sakura and Kabuto were watching from the window of the castle, the only window. They both smirked at each other for they knew the events that were to be carried out to prevent the wedding of Prince Sasuke and Princess Oro-chan.

* * *

_Oh GAD_

_WHAT'LL HAPPEN?_

_WILL SAI COME BACK LATER IN THE STORY?_

_WAS HE REALLY GOING TO CHARGE THEM?_

_WHAT ARE PRINCESS SAKURA AND KABUTO PLANNING?_

_OH GAD OH GAD._

_Sorry it was short D8_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. XD_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, either._

_I promise that there will be more stories._

_Possibly TamakixHaruhi!_

_Or how about HikaruxKarou_

_Or how about LightxL? XD_

_you'll just haveta wait and see I guess._


	5. Oh Crackers!

_Mmk...well, this should be the final chapter for this crackfic 8B_

_I hope you all will enjoy it. I kind of just wrote it and I'm dead tired._

_I think I've lost my head from being so tired! D8_

_Let's hope I can find it. 8C_

Last time:

Princess Naruto and Kakashi both scurried away quickly from the belly dancing young man for they were not worthy.

* * *

"NANANANA~ NANANANA~! NARU'S WORLD! NANANANA~ NANANANA~! NARU'S WORLD~! NARU LOVES HIS RAMEN, HIS FRIENDS TOO~!" Princess Naruto's beauteous singing was interrupted by Kakashi. "…Did you just say 'his'?"  
"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT. I SAID HER. DUH. God, do you people not listen to me at all?"  
"Sorry, I probably misheard you. Ah! Princess Oro-hag's castle is right there!"  
"Eh? Where?" Princess Naruto looked around.  
"I DON'T SEE IT!" She complained.  
"It's right in front of you."  
"Pfft, I'm sure I'd see it if it was right in front of me!"  
"…Okay." Kakashi said as he walked into the castle with Princess Naruto following.  
"Gee! I wonder how this door got here!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Prince Sasuke and Princess Oro-chan were lost in her castle somewhere…

"…WHERE ARE WE?" Princess Oro-chan looked around in fear.  
"Well, there is a bed, rose peddles, and lit candles. I assume we are in your room where you plan on raping me."  
"What was that last part?"  
"Hm? What? Oh, that was nothing. Justcallingyouamoolestorisall. Yes, a moolestor. I didn't say it wrong."  
"O…k…? Well! I'm sure you're very exhausted from your journey here! How about you sit! Yes, yes, sit on my bed!" Princess Oro-chan pulled Prince Sasuke by his arms and the fell off suddenly.  
"…OMG, you stole my arms!" Prince Sasuke sat on her bed wallowing in self pity for he now had no arms.  
"Eheh…Sorry, everything I touch falls to pieces because of my beauty" While Princess Oro-chan boasted, Sasuke inched his way worm style to the door of her room hoping he'd escape the hours of moolesting soon to come. But he wasn't quick enough.  
"Darling~! Where are you going?" Princess Oro-chan whined while scurrying over to Prince Sasuke.  
"OUT. I NEED SOME AIR!"  
Princess Oro-chan tugged on his shirt to stop him from crawling any further than he had…but all she really did was rip off his shirt to only reveal that he in fact, still had arms.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"…whose arms are…those then?" Princess Oro-chan questioned.  
"Those…I don't know…"

Inside Prince Sasuke's pocket, was a Troll named Gaara who was snickering over what he had just done. He had magically stole someone's arms and made Sasuke believe they were his own arms. Ohoho~ how crafty was he? Very~! That was enough mischief for now. He was going to take a nap until later.

"…well then!" Prince Sasuke jumped up and stretched his arms.  
"I'm…going out, like I said." He opened the bedroom door to come face to face with a blond girl with whisker-like scars on her cheeks.

She was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen…no, make that WOMAN.  
Suddenly…he remembered who this was.  
"YOU'RE A PHONY! A BIG FAT PHONY!" he screamed.  
"I KNEW YOU'D KNOWWWW" Princess Naruto cried with her face in her hands.  
"YOU'RE NOT PRINCESS NARUTO. SHE RAN AWAY TO BE SOME KIND OF NINJA AND PLAY NINJA ALL DAY!"  
"You're right!" The imposter cried.  
"I-I'M HER BROTHER!"  
Kakashi le gasped. "I should have realized something was different…I mean, her hair was in piggy-tails right?" he questioned while playing with Naruto's hair.  
"And my sister's name wasn't Naruto! It was NaruKO!"  
"I wonder why we all didn't realize that." Kakashi scratched his head.  
"Well, now that we know that this weirdo isn't the real Princess…I don't have anything to worry about! C'MON SAUCE GAY. LET'S GIT MARRIED" Princess Oro-chan tugged at his arm but he didn't budge.  
"Actually…" Naruto played with his frilly dress while he spoke.  
"I…kinda…agreed to replace my sister because…well…because…I've always liked Sasuke ever since he stole my first kiss." The last part was kind of rushed and she shot him a glare while blushing.  
Prince Sasuke smiled.  
"H-HEY! C'MON SASUKEEEE!" Princess Oro-chan tugged more but he still wouldn't move.  
"LOOK AT MEEE!" She flailed her arms. Then she started moving her hips and moving her eyebrows up and down rhythmically. One would guess she was trying to be sexy.  
"GAH. Don't do that!" Kakashi shielded his eyes.  
Princess Oro-chan's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the room and collided into Kabuto and Sakura who were about to kidnap Sasuke. She then got back up and started running away again.  
"…Well, I guess we don't need to kidnap Sasuke and lock him in my closet now, right?" Sakura laughed with Kabuto as they followed Princess Oro-chan to wherever it was she was going to.

So, it was decided. Sasuke would marry Naruto…PRINCE Naruto….but let's just call him Princess Naruto still.  
Prince Sasuke and Princess Naruto held hands and skipped all the way to the Troll's bridge where Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore and glomped Naruto. Then, Gaara the Troll woke up from his nap and crawled out of Sasuke's pocket and began to grow…because that's what happens if you wake up a Troll when it is trying to catch some z's! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled. "AND ON MY BRIDGE? OH CRACKERS! SICK." Prince Sasuke looked up. "But we haven't even taken our clothes yet."  
"Still, it's sick, don't do it."  
Sasuke slowly put his hand on Naruto's chest.  
"HEY." Gaara walked over to Sasuke and smacked him in the back of the head.  
"SHE'S NOT EVEN A GIRL!" Sasuke whined.  
"Oh…well…Uhm…what are you doing with him then?"  
"WE ARE IN LOVE." Princess Naruto squealed.  
Gaara rolled his eyes and then crawled back under his bridge.  
There wasn't much two dudes could do to each other anyways…or so he thought.

_End~!_

_I hope you enjoyed this and will hopefully review it and maybe check out my other stories._

_I should be uploading new AbeMiha fics soon and possibly a nice fic about Hunni and Takashi, even though they are cousins but we'll keep it cute C8_

_Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and I hope you'll look forward to reading my other cruddy fics in the future. 8D_


End file.
